Mi Pequeño León
by Isalick
Summary: Quería hablar algo conmigo? Nono-dijo Reborn recostado del espaldar del sillón. -resulta que Iemitsu y su esposa desaparecieron repentinamente en una sabana de Japón, había enviado a unos guardaespaldas detrás de ellos, ya que hay muchos leones y humanos en esa zona. Ellos me contaron que la última vez que vieron a Iemitsu y Nana estos se encontraban sangrando...(R27)
1. Chapter 1: Encontrando a mi pequeño León

Este fic lo subí en Amor Yaoi pero perdí la contraseña y ya no me puedo meter u.u

Otro R27, si no os gusta por favor no lean n.n

Ojalá os guste :D

* * *

Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia...

* * *

Reborn, el hombre también conocido como "el mejor hitman del mundo". Se encontraba en las calles de Italia/Venecia. Iba caminando, se dirigía a la casa de un hombre llamado "Timoteo" mejor conocido como "Nono" es el noveno capo Vongola

Nono le había pedido a Reborn que se dirigiera a su casa para hablar de un tema importante. Se hacía extraño que Nono quisiera hablar con él, y ese algo "importante" le hizo saber que el caso era serio. Así que sin vacilar, Reborn se fue a donde estaba la mansión del noveno Vongola

Por suerte cuando el mayor le llamo, el no se encontraba lejos de la mansión Vongola así que llego al cabo de media hora

Cuando llego toco la puerta y en unos cuantos segundos le atendieron y llevaron a la oficina de Nono

Entro y el mayor le ofreció asiento, el cual no se negó en lo absoluto

-Quería hablar algo conmigo? Nono-dijo Reborn recostado del espaldar del sillón

-Si-dijo serio-Tu sabes que Sawada Iemitsu tiene un hijo de 3 años, no?-pregunto el mayor a lo que el sicario asintió-Pues resulta que Iemitsu y su esposa desaparecieron repentinamente en una sabana de Japón, había enviado a unos guardaespaldas detrás de ellos, ya que hay muchos leones y humanos en esa zona. Ellos me contaron que la última vez que vieron a Iemitsu y Nana estos se encontraban sangrando. Al parecer eran heridas hechas por armas de fuego, lo más probable es que les hayan emboscado-dijo el mayor, su súper intuición le decía que la pareja no estaba con vida-Uno de los guardaespaldas que está más cerca de la pareja y podía verla mejor, me contó que Nana Sawada tenía a su hijo en brazos, tratando de que Tsunayoshi no saliera herido. Pero me contó que la pareja salió corriendo hacia un lugar más al norte, donde habitan, en su mayoría, leones-dijo, Nono cambio su tono a uno de gran tristeza-Encontramos hoy los cuerpo de Nana Sawada y Iemitsu Sawada-dijo casi llorando-Pero..-subió la mirada y vio a los ojos a Reborn-No encontramos el cuerpo del pequeño Tsunayoshi...Quería darte una nueva misión; Encuentra a Sawada Tsunayoshi-Dijo serio el mayor

Reborn, quien se había quedado callado todo el tiempo, hablo-Dame una foto del niño-dijo Reborn, Nono sonrió y le entrego una foto familiar

El azabache agarro la imagen y le hecho un ojo, estaban una mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos chocolates oscuro, y una gran y hermosa sonrisa, sin duda una bella mujer y un hombre de cabellos rubios, sonriente, se demostraba feliz. Y, más abajo, un niño casi brincando para agarrar la mano de sus dos padres, el niño era muy pequeño, sus cabellos eran castaños caramelos, sus ojos color miel acaramelados brillantes, su piel era como leche porcelana y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras sostenía con sus dos manos los brazos de cada quien, uno de su mama y otro de su papa

-Era una linda familia, no?-dijo Nono con una sonrisa de anhelo, profunda tristeza, compasión y cariño por el pequeño niño de la foto

-Sí, es una tristeza que hayan sido arrastrados a su muerte por una causa que no tenía nada que ver con la mujer y el niño-dijo Reborn, su voz no demostraba ningún sentimiento. Pero Nono sabia que en el fondo de Reborn se encontraba triste por la pequeña familia

-Es cierto, Tsunayoshi-kun y Nana-san no tenían nada que ver con la mafia-dijo con un tono apenado-Reborn...Busca a Tsuna, ten-le entrego una carta

Reborn no espero nada y la abrió, adentro se encontraba la sabana y la zona en donde encontraron los cuerpos de los padres Sawada

-Si puedes, toma un avión mañana y ve a donde estaban los cuerpos de la familia Sawada e investiga el lugar y las zonas cercanas -dicho esto, Reborn soltó un suspiro y con el permiso de Nono, salió de la oficina y se fue a su departamento

Cuando llego, enseguida se preparo una taza de café y se sentó en el sillón que quedaba en la sala

Agarro la foto de su chaleco y la miro nuevamente, necesitaba grabar cada detalle de su objetivo a encontrar-Sawada Tsunayoshi...-dijo mirando al niño para después mirar a los padres de este-Esto demuestra el valor de la vida y la facilidad con la que se pierde-dijo el sicario

Después de eso, se dirigió al teléfono que se encontraba sonando-Diga?

-Oh! Reborn, no necesitas ir a un aeropuerto, hable con uno de los pilotos de mi jet privado y dijo que no tenía ningún inconveniente en llevarte-dijo una voz que Reborn reconoció al instante

-Está bien, si usted quiere que vaya en uno de sus jets entonces no tengo ningún problema, Nono-respondió el hitman

-Bien, entonces ve a la segunda mansión a las 3 de la mañana-dijo Nono

-Lo que usted diga-después de eso Reborn cortó la llamada

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

El sicario ya estaba en su avión y se dirigía a la zona más cercana a la sabana

El viaje duro 8 horas, así que llego a las 11 de la mañana, muy temprano

Cuando se bajo se dirigió a un hotel cercano, especialmente para turistas que venían a la sabana como viaje de vacaciones o simplemente para ver la gran variedad de animales y/o plantas

Se dirigió a la recepcionista, la cual le atendió rápidamente mientras coqueteaba con el, *Muy típico* pensó Reborn

Se dirigió a su habitación a dejar sus maletas ahí, ya que en el lugar no había mucho personal

Coloco una de las maletas al lado de su cama mientras que la segunda la subía a su cama para buscar algo dentro de ella

Agarro la foto y la puso en su chaleco, dejo salir a Leon, su fiel camaleón y mascota, de aquella maleta

Después de buscar lo necesario cerró su maleta y la coloco junto a la otra. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió, mientras más rápido buscaba al niño más rápido terminaría su misión como seguidor de Nono

Se guió por un mapa que estaba en el lugar y fue a buscar el lugar donde antes estaban los cuerpos de los padres Sawada. Cuando llego se sorprendió de lo que veía, había un gran charco de sangre y cartuchos de balas usadas por todos lados, sin duda la muerte de esa pareja no era natural

Busco por los lugares cercanos pero no encontró nada, ni un rastro del pequeño castaño de la foto. Pero no se iba a rendir, solo llevaba un día buscando, así que eso no era nada

* * *

Pasaron los meses y Reborn no encontraba pista alguna

Hubo momentos en los que el Hitman deseaba no haber aceptado la misión ya que no encontraba nada

Su teléfono resonó y el contesto, ya sabía quién era-Diga, Nono

-Reborn-kun, has encontrado algo?-pregunto el noveno Vongola

-Nada, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-dijo el sicario. Ya llevaba buscando al niño durante muchos meses, 10 para ser exactos

-Ahh-suspiro-ya llevas 10 meses buscándolo, tal vez...Sea mejor que vengas de vuelta, puede ser que simplemente no hayan encontrado el cuerpo de Tsuna

-si-respondió

-Bien, pasado mañana mi jet te ira a buscar a la misma hora que la última vez que viajas en el-dijo Nono-Adiós

-hasta pronto-dicho esto la conversación termino

* * *

Después de eso Reborn regreso con Nono, no había ninguna pista del paradero del último Sawada, no se encontraba su cuerpo, así que habían esperanzas

Pero ya habían pasado 12 años, si Tsuna había sobrevivido ahora gracias a la escasez de alimentos o simplemente los depredadores, lo más seguro es que este muerto

-Entonces solo tengo que matar a-Reborn que se encontraba hablando con Nono sobre su próxima misión fue interrumpido por un estruendo provocado al abrir la puerta bruscamente

-Nono-Dono! Han llegado noticias!-dijo un hombre con traje entrando a la habitación

-Eh?-fue lo que logro emitir el noveno capo-A que te refieres?

-En Japón han visto a un niño de cabellos castaños revoltosos-dijo el hombre, haciendo que los dos presentes se alarmaran

-Como?!-pregunto ya exaltado Nono mientras se levantaba y Reborn solo se levanto

-En la misma sabana donde los Sawada habían muerto, vieron a un chico al parecer un adolescente de cabellos castaños, no se sabe quién es-dijo el hombre, no quería darle falsas ilusiones a su jefe

Timoteo se quedo pensando unos momentos y después miro a Reborn, el cual entendió la mirada que le enviaban-Si, ya preparo mis maletas-fue lo que dijo el sicario

-Gracias, mañana a la misma hora-dijo Timoteo con una sonrisa y una mirada de esperanza

Reborn se despidió y se fue a su departamento

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

Ya había llegado a Japón a las 11, igual que la ultima vez

Se dirigió al lugar donde dijeron ver al chico, y busco por los alrededores, era frustrante estar ahí, le recordaba a la ultima vez, esa fue la única misión que él no ha podido cumplir durante toda su vida

Detuvo sus movimientos al oír un sonido entre los arbustos, Reborn había caminado lo suficiente para llegar a una pequeña selva

El hitman se volteo y miro a un león, que le miraba de manera intimidante

Reborn alzó una ceja, no pensaba pelear con un león, pero algo le llamo la atención, era otro león, o mejor dicho, leona

La leona mordió la oreja del león y se lo llevo, Reborn rió por debajo, sin duda, los humanos y los animales se parecen más de lo que aparentan

* * *

(Horas después)

Ya llevaba rato buscando y nada, no encontraba nada, lo único que se encontró en su camino fueron una pareja de leones

Hasta que oyó algo muy familiar, un disparo, eso sin duda era un disparo, y ahora escuchaba otro, que significaba esto?

Se encaminó a donde había escuchado aquel disparo, y cuando llego se sorprendo al ver a el león que vio antes, en el suelo mientras se retorcía del dolor por haber recibido una bala en el pecho y la leona estaba al lado, su pata estaba sangrando así que supuso que ahí fue donde impacto el disparo

Miro hacia donde estaban unos hombres, todos miraban a los leones con desprecio

-Dacci il ragazzo, se non ti uccideremo e poi guardare il tuo tesoro! (Traducción: "Entréguenos al chico, si no los mataremos a ustedes y luego buscaremos a su tesoro!")-dijo uno de los 6 hombre, Reborn reconoció el idioma, eso era Italiano

El león solo dio un rugido

El hombre se enojo e iba a disparar junto con los demás hombres pero cuando dispararon sus balas fueron desviadas por una sola

Todos los hombre que quedaron con una cara de "que sucedió exactamente?" Y luego miraron al azabache que tenían al frente, este tenía un pantalón negro camisa manga larga naranja, corbata negra, chaleco no abotonado negro y una fedora negra con una franja naranja

Los hombres no encontraron como reaccionar y Reborn no les dio tiempo para que siquiera respondieran. Enseguida el hitman se le lanzo a los hombres, dándole golpes a cada uno para después dejar a los cuerpos ya sin vida en el suelo. Miro a los leones y les dijo-Se encuentran bien?-pregunto, y pensar que se metió en una pelea por unos simples animales

El león dio un pequeño rugido de dolor mientras caía al suelo, la leona se acerco, pero noto como el león dejaba de respirar

La leona le dio un par de golpecitos con su hocico en la cabeza del león, pero este le dio un pequeño rugido y le lamió, después miro al sicario, y esbozo a algo parecido a una sonrisa y dio un pequeño rugido para después cerrar los ojos y dejar este mundo

El sicario vio como de los ojos de la leona brotaban pequeñas lágrimas

-Y luego dicen que los animales no sienten-dijo muy bajo Reborn, pero fue escuchado por la leona la cual le miro y se dirigió hacia el

Reborn solo se le quedo mirando al animal hasta que llego hasta el, sintió como la leona le jaleaba del pantalón, como si quisiera que le siguiera

Reborn no se hizo de rogar y se fue por donde la leona le indicaba

Cuando la leona se detuvo, estaban dentro de una cueva para nada profunda

La leona le miro y luego miro un lugar en especificó, le estaba señalando en donde estaba algo

-Y que harás ahora?-le pregunto Reborn a la leona, está bajo la cabeza y luego la subió, su mirada le indicaba que a la leona tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo-Ya veo, entonces, si hay algo importante para ti ahí, por qué me lo dejas a mi?-pregunto Reborn

La leona bajo la mirada y camino hacia el lugar donde había señalado antes, siendo seguida por Reborn

A los 10 segundos llegaron a donde estaba un niño de cabellos castaños, piel blanca porcelana y labios pequeños, el chico estaba dormido profundamente

La leona se sentó cerca del chico y lo lamió, este abrió los ojos. Reborn se sorprendió, esos ojos jamás los olvidaría, esos ojos color miel brilloso. Estaba seguro de que ese era Sawada Tsunayoshi

Tsuna se restregó los ojos con sus manos hechas puño, luego de unos segundo de adaptación Tsuna se dio cuenta de que su "madre" no vino sola

-que sucede?-pregunto Tsuna-Quien es este hombre?-pregunto aun mas confundido

La leona solo ronroneo y lamió a Tsuna en su cachete

-E-estas sangrando!-dijo el al parecer adolescente-Qu-que sucedió?!-pregunto ya exaltado

La leona le dio una mirada a su hijo y este al leerla se asusto-No! No me dejes solo! Oka-san y oto-san también se fueron! No te vayas tu también-lágrimas empezaron a brotar por los ojos del pequeño castaño

La leona volvió a lamer a su hijo y luego ronroneo algunas cosas que hicieron que Tsuna llorara mas-E-entonces, el también murió, papa..-dijo mientras lloraba mas, estaba perdiendo otra vez a sus seres queridos

La leona se acostó, cada que se sentía más débil y estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Pero antes que nada, miro a Reborn, y este entendió el mensaje-Tranquila, lo protegeré-dijo el hombre, después de todo lo más seguro es que Nono le dijera eso

La leona sonrió de la misma manera que el león anterior y luego miro a Tsuna, ronroneo y le lamió la mejilla para después desplomarse contra el suelo

-Waaaaa!-Tsuna dio un grito y empezó a llorar de manera desgarradora

Por primera vez Reborn sintió lastima y se bajo, poniéndose en cuclillas y abrazando al castaño-Tranquilo-dijo haciendo que Tsuna disminuyera su llanto y empezara a sollozar

-Y-yo...M-mi n-n-nombre es Sawa-da T-Tsunayos-shi-dijo entre sollozos Tsuna

-Reborn Arcobaleno-dijo sin separarse de Tsuna, extrañamente le gustaba el calor que desprendía el chico-Vámonos-dicho esto Reborn cargo a Tsuna y se lo llevo-Tendrás un nuevo hogar

Tsuna sonrió, y entre sollozo y sollozo se quedo dormido

Algo en Reborn despertó...A eso se le llama proteger?

* * *

Recuerdo que esta historia se me ocurrió cuando había visto a una niña jugando con un perrito. Seee, mejor no pregunten de como se me ocurrió esta historia porque yo ni sé XD

Espero os haya gustado :D

Ciao Ciao


	2. Chapter 2: Empezando desde cero

Hahaha -ríe nerviosamente- miren! un dinosaurio ! (sale corriendo gaymente)

lo siento, se que no he actualizado y, eeeh, bueno. Fue por mera flojera XD

Es que las vacaciones me volvieron mas floja de lo que soy XD y...Solo eso

espero que os guste el cap :)

* * *

Reborn iba caminando rumbo a su departamento, (había tenido que comprar uno en su larga estadía en el lugar) el pequeño que tenía en brazos iba dormido, aunque no tan pequeño. Después de todo el chico ya tenía 15 años, pero su cuerpo no lo demostraba

Al llegar, acostó al chico en la cama. Después de eso se fue a la sala y se sentó en su sillón favorito

-Después de esto, lo más seguro es que el chico ya no tenga paz-dijo Reborn-Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo

Reborn se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se preparo un café.

Cuando de repente oyó un grito, era algo parecido a un "Hiiiiii"

Reborn se alarmó, dejo su café en la mesa y salió corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía tal grito (o chillido). El cuarto

Al entrar se encontró a un Tsuna sudando, jadeando y con una gran cara de terror

-Oto-san, Oka-san...-dijo Tsuna con lagunas de lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos

-Si quieres llorar, llora, después de todo esa es la manera que los humanos usan para desahogar su ira, odio, dolor, felicidad o tristeza-dijo el azabache mientras se recostaba en el borde de la puerta

-#sniff# P-pero recuerdo que Oto-san y Oka-san me dijeron que tenía ser fuerte-dijo Tsuna a punto de partir al llanto-Y-yo...No pude hacer nada por ellos...

-Los malos recuerdos son lecciones de las que tenemos que aprender, quieres ser fuerte? Pues entonces deja de lloriquear, ellos dieron la vida por ti para que tu fueses feliz-dijo Reborn acomodándose su fedora-Vive, ellos dieron la vida por ti para que tu vivieses, y recuerda que algún día encontraras a alguien especial

-Huh, #Sniff# e-está bien

-Desde ahora tu vida será más complicada, tu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, eres candidato al próximo jefe de Vongola, mejor conocida como la más poderosa familia mafiosa. Tendrás que cuidar de tu familia...Y...por sobre todo, de ti

-De mi?

-Así es, porque, sin ti, quien cuidara de tu familia?-pregunto el azabache

-Yo...No soy fuerte-dijo agachando la cabeza-No podre ni siquiera protegerme a mi

-Guerra avisada no mata soldado...Y si lo mata, es por descuidado. Tendrás que prepararte y entrenar duro, si es que de verdad quieres mantenerte con vida. Si mueres- alzó su mirada y vio al castaño directamente a los ojos-Sera una pena que tus padres hayan muerto por semejante cobarde-dijo Reborn mientras se iba por donde se vino

Cuando llego a la cocina, agarro su taza y boto su café ya frío. Si no lo iba a tomar caliente, entonces prefería no tomárselo y prepararse otro

Al hacerse su café, se sentó en el sillón

-Tsk, por qué le dije todas esas cosas? Desde cuando soy tan bueno que doy consejos?-se pregunto frustrado, a el no le importaba nadie, por qué le importaría un enclenque que acaba de conocer?-Tsk-ya ni el mismo se conocía

Oyó unos pasos, supuso que era el chico, pero aun así, como el autentico Hitman que él era, estuvo atento

Cuando vio una cabellera castaña asomarse por la pared, supo que en definitiva era el chico

Lo segundo en asomarse eran esos hermosos ojos color miel. Hasta que por fin se mostro el cuerpo entero del chico

-Y-yo...Gracias!-dijo Tsuna mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente

Reborn alzó una ceja. Gracias? Por qué? Solo había dicho algunas palabras, las cuales, claro, el no consideraba las mejores

-No importa-dijo girando su mirada-Tienes hambre?-le pregunto al menor

-Eh, yo...No-dijo el chico con una sonrisa

#Grrouu# (supuestamente el sonido de un estomago cuando la persona tiene hambre XD)

-Etto...-a Tsuna le cayó una gota de sudor por su nuca

-Que quieres de comer?-pregunto directamente

-comida-dijo con una sonrisa. Que mas iba a querer? El se devoraba cualquier alimento que le pusiesen enfrente

-Entonces te daré barro-dijo Reborn, quien se encaminaba a la salida

-No! A lo que me refería es que como cualquier alimento-dijo Tsuna

-Entonces preparare lo que yo quiera-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

Al llegar saco dos huevos de la nevera, también saco salchichas y algo de leche liquida

Prendió una estufa y coloco las salchichas para que se cocinaran, cuando estas ya estaban listas, partió un huevo y lo echo en la estufa con la salchicha ya cocinada. Después hizo lo mismo con el otro huevo, y empezó a revolverlos para que la comida no se quedara pegada y que se cocinara más rápido

Cuando el alimento ya estuvo listo, fue por la leche y busco café, cuando obtuvo el ultimo. Calentó la leche en un ollita, esta se calentó

Preparo en la cafetera un poco de café, este estuvo listo unos segundos después, así que vertió un poco de café en la leche caliente y esta paso de ser leche a café con leche

Había quedado un poco de café, lo suficiente para una taza. Aprovecho lo que sobro y coloco el café en su tasa, busco azúcar para echarle al café con leche y su café

Lo encontró y vertió tres cucharaditas en la taza de Tsuna y dos en la suya

Agarro un plato y coloco el huevo con salchicha ya hecha en este, se encaminó al comedor y coloco la comida, fue a buscar la bebida de los dos para darle su respectiva bebida al castaño

Llego al comedor y puso el plato de Tsuna enfrente de este para después devolverse y volver con las tazas

Le dio al castaño la suya

-Gra-Gracias-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa

Reborn solo asintió y se sentó el el puesto enfrente del castaño

-Esta deliciosos!-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa

-Hm-respondió Reborn

-Y...Por que soy uno de los postulantes para ser el próximo jefe de eso llamado "Vongola"?-pregunto temeroso el menor mientras bebía su café con leche

-Porque eres descendiente directo de Primo, el creador de Vongola. Por tus venas corre su sangre-dijo el azabache

-como se formo Vongola?-ataco de nuevo con otra pregunta

-Al principio fue solo un grupo de vigilantes que se encargaba de proteger a las personas, pero en la época de Secondo, Vongola se volvió en la familia más temida de la mafia-explico el mayor

-Ah...Y, que es la mafia?-pregunto Tsuna

Reborn no supo contestar, debería decirle que la mafia es una organización de asesinos y ladrones?-La mafia está compuesta de criminales, mejor dicho, una organización de asesinos y ladrones

Tsuna se quedo atónito-Y...Quieren que yo sea un mafioso?!-exclamo el menor,

-Si-dijo directamente Reborn

-Pero Pero Pero Pero-trato de reclamar pero Reborn le envío una mirada asesina

-Si no aceptas se el próximo jefe, serás perseguido por otras familias mafiosas que te mataran apenas te encuentren-dijo serio el sicario

-Qu-?!

-Y lo más seguro es que cuando elijan a otro jefe, este quiera acabar con tu existencia para estar seguro de que no le vayan a quitar el puesto de Décimo Vongola-dijo con indiferencia

-huu-sentía como la sangre de su rostro abandonaba el área. Estaba palideciendo, y eso lo sabía

Reborn noto el cambio que apareció en la piel de Tsuna, eso en cierto modo le preocupo, por qué? No sabía la razón

-Q-q...Que hagooooooo?!-se pregunto mientras agarraba su cabeza

-termina de comer-dijo Reborn

-Ups, cierto-dijo mientras se comía el alimento-Y qwe hafglo? Yog nuo she pelwear-dijo Tsuna con comida en la boca

-Pues aprende y traga antes de hablar

-Lo siento-dijo tragando y con un leve sonrojo por la vergüenza

A Reborn, sinceramente, le parecía que Tsuna no era un adolescente. Y ciertamente, el castaño era tierno

#Ring Ring#

Sonó el teléfono y Reborn se levanto a buscar el teléfono para atender

-Diga?-dijo agarrando el teléfono inalámbrico para poder irse a otro lugar

-Hola, Reborn, lo encontraste?-pregunto una voz familiar para el sicario

-Nono, Si, encontré a Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo el hitman

El silencio hizo su majestuosa aparición, Reborn ya sabía lo que sucedía, Nono estaba llorando de alegría

-T-sunayoshi...-dijo con felicidad el mayor mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos-Gracias a dios...Estas vivo

-Así es

-Co-como lo encontraste?-pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas

-Fue criado por unos leones, los cuales murieron por culpa de una familia enemiga dejando a Tsunayoshi escondido en el lugar que los animales y el chico convivían-dijo Reborn

-Mmm, ya veo, debió de ser doloroso-dijo Nono-Cuando llegues me cuentas los detalles. El jet los va a ir a buscar a la misma hora

-está bien

-Hasta pronto Reborn-kun

-Adiós-y colgó

Se devolvió a la cocina

Cuando llego se encontró a un Tsuna dormido con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos

-Me habrá oído?-se pregunto a si mismo el hitman-Mmm, no creo.

El mayor se acerco y miro el rostro de Sawada. Su rostro era bonito, bello en realidad

-Tsk-emito al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando

Con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas del menor, agarro a Tsuna, cargándolo para llevarlo al cuarto

Al llegar acostó al chico en la cama. El no iba a dormir aun y si se iba a dormir no lo iba a hacer en la misma cama que el chico, o si?

se encaminó a la cocina para lavar los utensilios usados tanto por él como por el castaño

Los lavó todos los platos, total, ni que fueran muchos. Se fue al sillón, si, definitivamente, no debía estar cerca del castaño

Se acostó, tenia sueño y mucho. Así que se rindió ante la presencia de morfeo y cayo en sus brazos

* * *

(Al día siguiente, a las 2:30 am)

Tenía sueño, pero algo le incomodaba y a la vez no. Era raro, sentía una calidez, el no había dormido en el sofá con una manta o algo parecido

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al adecuar su vista a la oscuridad del lugar noto que había algo al lado suyo, fijo de mejor manera su vista en aquel bulto al lado suyo

Era Tsuna...Espera, cuando llego ahí? Mejor dicho, que hace ahí?

-Que haces aquí?-le pregunto, pero Tsuna dormía profundamente mientras estaba aferrado a la pierna del sicario-Tsk-miro el reloj de mano que tenia y noto que ya eran 2:30, a las 3 am ya sería hora de partir

Se levanto y noto que no podría caminar si el chico no soltaba su pierna-Hey, suéltame, no, mejor dicho, levántate tu también-dijo estirando su pierna rápidamente haciendo que Tsuna saliera volando

-Itetete-dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba del suelo. Había volado hasta pegarse con una pared-P-por qué hiciste eso?! Sabes que le puedes hacer daño a una persona?!

-Ese es el motivo por el que lo hago-dijo el mayor

Tsuna hizo un puchero y se limpio el pantalón

-Por que estabas durmiendo conmigo?-pregunto el mayor-Para eso te di mi cama-dijo con una vena creciente en su frente

-Es que en la noche hacia frío...Y yo siempre me acostaba con ellos para compartir el calor. Entonces como tu no tenías mantas y como yo no sé donde están...Decidí darte calor corporal-dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro. Por que se sonrojaba? Siempre hacia eso con sus padres animales

-Tsk-dijo Reborn volteando el rostro-ten, cámbiate-dijo entrando a un pequeño cuarto y lanzándole a Tsuna unas ropas-Lo más seguro es que te queden grandes, pero es mejor que eso que traes puesto

Tsuna traía consigo una camisa blanca con mangas cortas, en la parte del cuello habían dos botones, los cuales estaban desabrochados. Tenía un short negro levemente ajustado y con unas sandalias (mejor conocidas como aloes). Su ropa estaba un poco sucia, pero no tan sucia

-Que tiene de malo?-dijo mirándose-Mis "padres" lo encontraron en un campamento

Reborn ya se imaginaba el susto que debió recibir el campamento al ver unos leones entrando al lugar

-Esta toda sucia, ahora ve y cámbiate-No fue una petición, fue más bien una orden

-Hiiii, bien! Ya voy-dicho esto el castaño salió corriendo de manera olímpica y cerrando la puerta detrás de si

Después de unos minutos el castaño regreso, pero esta vez con una ropa nueva puesta

El ojimiel esta vez tenia puesta una camisa manga larga con botones en medio de la camisa, dos de estos botones estaban desabrochados, dejando ver una pequeña parte del pecho de Tsuna. También unos pantalones negros, los cuales le quedaban más largo de lo debido, y, por último, unos zapatos de un color negro pulcro

-Te ves mejor, ahora vámonos-dijo Reborn

-A donde?-pregunto curioso el chico

-Al mudo de las maravillas!-dijo con sarcasmo el mayor-A Italia Dame-Tsuna

-No soy ningún Dame!-exclamo el castaño

-heh, lo que tu digas-miro más detalladamente al menor y noto que este apenas y estaba despierto. Más bien era como "Modo Zombie -activado-"-Tsk-agarro y cargo al castaño en forma nupcial y se fue hasta un mueble que tenia encima la maleta del sicario, no supo el cómo ni el por qué pudo, pero agarro el objeto con ropa y cargo tanto al castaño como a la maleta

-R-Reborn, que haces?!-pregunto Tsuna con un gran sonrojo

-Pareces un muerto, Dame-Tsuna duérmete y ya-dijo Reborn mientras caminaba

-Guh-Tsuna hundió su rostro en el pecho de Reborn, aspirando el olor a perfume y café

Reborn salió del departamento y se fue al aeropuerto privado de Vongola. Al llegar se encontró al jet apenas llegando

-Hm, llegamos a tiempo-miro sus brazos y noto que el chico ya estaba dormido-Tsk, que me está sucediendo?

Camino y entro al vehículo aéreo. Al pasar las horas llegaron a Italia, Reborn tenía aun en brazos a Tsuna, no sabía el por qué, pero no quiso dejar al castaño en otro puesto del jet, le gustaba la calidez y armonía que emanaba

Muy pronto llego la limusina de Nono, entro y el vehículo los llevaron a la mansión Vongola

Entraron rápidamente, Reborn dejo a cargo su maleta con un mayordomo del lugar, mientras otros trabajadores se le acercaban

-Buenos días-dijo un hombre con traje. Mientras hacia una reverencia-Nono lo espera en la sala de conferencias

-Hay alguien más ahí?-pregunto el sicario

-Sí, algunas familias aliadas-dijo el hombre con traje

-bien-dicho esto fue a dicha sala y entro con Tsuna en brazos

Al entrar vio una mesa rectangular y exageradamente larga con un montón de asientos, queriendo decir que las reuniones que se efectuaban en ese lugar eran grandes

Habían varias personas en ese lugar, entre ellas estaba el hijo de una de las familias mafiosas aliadas de Vongola, la familia Gokudera, también estaba en hijo y heredero de la familia Yamamoto, el representante de la familia Rokudo, un adolescente llamado Lambo Bovino, hijo del jefe de la familia Bovino y estaba en jefe del comité disciplinario de la institución Nami-chuu, una escuela normal, en la que los mafiosos se pueden esconder y fingir que son personas normales. Claro está que, en el puesto principal estaba Nono

Todos mirando a los recién llegados, uno con un adolescente en brazos, y el ultimo dormido en los brazos del primero

-Reborn!-saludo Nono y luego se percato de la presencia del castaño-Reborn...El es...?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-respondió casi al instante el hitman

Nono sonrió ampliamente mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus viejos y experimentados ojos

La gran mayoría de los que estaban ahí sonrieron, hace mucho que no veían al capo tan feliz

Tsuna fue abriendo sus ojos color miel, esos que demostraban un montón de sentimientos dependiendo de la situación, aquellos que decían lo que su portador pensaba

Cuando los abrió por completo, ajusto su vista y vio como un señor mayor se le acercaba. No sabía dónde estaba, ni quiénes eran ese montón de personas en el lugar, lo que sabía (y probablemente lo único) es que antes estaba en los brazos de Reborn. Alzó la vista y ahí estaba el sicario, cargándole como lo estaba haciendo en la mañana. Se sonrojo al notar tal hecho

-Hola, Tsunayoshi-kun-dijo el mayor del lugar con una sonrisa cálida, amable y cariñosa

-Q-quien es usted?-dijo con su mano hecha puño sobre sus labios. Cuando de repente imágenes de su padre y ese señor venían a su mente

* * *

*~*Flash Back*~*

-Tsuna! Ven tengo que presentarte a alguien-dijo la voz de su padre

-Tsuna ya baja!-dijo una voz aniñada

Cuando el niño bajo vio a su padre con una persona mayor y a su madre al lado de su padre

-Tsu-kun, el es el jefe de tu padre-dijo la castaña

-Hola, me llamo Timoteo-dijo el mayor mientras se colocaba en cuclillas para poner su mano como señal de "mucho gusto"

Tsuna se sonrojo y se escondió, prácticamente, debajo de las faldas de su madre

-Ohh? Tsu-kun, sal de ahí, no seas maleducado-dijo su madre mientras cargaba al niño y se lo entregaba al hombre mayor

-Pe-pero Tsuna no lo conoce-dijo Tsuna pataleando

-Tsuna! Discúlpate-le dijo Nana

-Tsuna lo siente...-dijo Tsuna dejando de patalear en los brazos de Timoteo

-No importa-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa

Tsuna vio la sonrisa, sintió como la calidez le embriagaba solo con una sonrisa, como cuando sonreía su padre o madre

-Tsuna piensa que el no es mala persona-dijo alzando la vista y viendo esos viejos ojos

-Hahaha-rió el mayor-Pues que bueno

-Ya se! Qué te parece si llevas a Tsuna al parque?-le propuso el papa del niño al viejo

-No tengo ningún inconveniente-dijo el mayor

-Tsu-kun-dijo Nana mientras agarraba a Tsuna y lo quitaba de los brazos de Timoteo-Quieres galletas como merienda para ir al parque?-le pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa

-Tsuna si quiere-dijo el niño mientras alzaba las manos y sonreía. Amaba las sonrisas de sus padres, los amaba a ellos, y siempre los recordaría como los mejores padres que hayan existido

Nana saco unas galletas de un gran envase, donde ella había colocado las galletas que hacia especialmente para su hijo. Saco 2 y las metió en una pequeña manta, envolviendolas para que no se salieran

-Ten, Tsu-kun-dijo Nana entregándole las galletas envueltas en la pequeña manta

-Tsuna tiene galletas de mama, Gracias mama!-dijo el niño mientras abrazaba a su madre

-No es nada Tsu-kun-dijo la mama correspondiendo al abrazo de su hijo

Después de eso Timoteo llevo a Tsuna al parque

Al llegar, Tsuna se subió al columpio, tratando de mecerse en el juego. Cosa que no lograba

-Yo te meso-dijo Timoteo mientras se colocaba detrás del castaño

-Hahaha-dijo riendo el niño mientras era mecido

Toda la tarde se la pasaron jugando, se subían en el sube y baja, en la casita del parque, donde Tsuna era el "rey" y Timoteo era el "caballero" del rey

Cuando ya eran las 4:00 pm. Era hora de la merienda del castaño

-Tsuna va a comer las galletas de mama!-dijo feliz mientras saltaba, y Timoteo abría el pañuelo donde estaban las galletas y se las daba a Tsuna

Tsuna se comió una, luego miro la otra, vio a Timoteo y se la entrego

-Ten, Tsuna te lo está dando-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa

-Gracias, Tsuna-dijo con una sonrisa

Al terminar se dirigieron a la casa Sawada y al llegar Tsuna se abalanzó hacia su madre

-Mama! Mama! Tsuna juego muchos! Y Ojii-san me ayudo con el columpio!-dijo alegre Tsuna

-Ojii-san?-dijeron los dos padres Sawada, luego miraron a Timoteo y este estaba sonriendo

-Haha-rió el señor mayor

-Si, Tsuna! El es tu abuelo!-dijo Iemitsu con una sonrisa

-Tsu-kun, el será tu abuelo-dijo Nana feliz

-Sii! Ojii-san!-dijo Tsuna abrazando a su nuevo abuelo

*~*Fin Flash Back*~*

* * *

-Ojii-san!-dijo Tsuna sonriendo y abrazando a Nono

-Haha-dijo el mayor-Veo que me recuerdas, eso me alegra-dijo abrazando y cargando a Tsuna

A todos los que estaban ahí les pareció un momento conmovedor

-Te extrañe-dijo Tsuna abrazando efusivamente al capo

-Yo igual-dijo feliz el Vongola-Bueno, que te parece si te presento con los demás? Chicos! El es Sawada Tsunayoshi, mi único y querido nieto

Todos asintieron como saludo y Tsuna dio una reverencia

-Hahaha, que lindo eres-dijo un pelinegro, a lo que Tsuna se sonroja-Yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi, tengo 15 años, un placer-dijo Yamamoto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le ofrecía su mano

-M-mucho gusto-dijo tímidamente Tsuna

-Mucho gusto Décimo! Soy Gokudera Hayato, tengo 15 años-dijo un peligris animadamente, después de todo, ese castaño seria su próximo jefe y además, el chico se veía agradable, amable, inocente, puro, cariñoso y tímido

-El gusto es m-mío-dijo el chico de cabellos castaños

-Are, Are, pero si es el joven Vongola, mucho gusto, soy Bovino Lambo-dijo un chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes-Tengo 15 años

-Kufufufufu, un nuevo corderito-dijo feliz un peliingigo-Soy Mukuro Rokudo, tengo 15 años

-Hmp, Hibari Kyoya, 16 años-dijo directamente un azabache de ojos azul metalizado

-M-mucho gusto-dijo sonrojado Tsuna, habían muchas personas

-Tsunayoshi-kun, puedes sentarte -Ofreció gentilmente, Nono

-Gracias-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa

-Tú también, Reborn, siéntate-Le dijo Timoteo al hitman

Este se sentó al lado de castaño y todos los demás también se sentaron

-Bien, de lo que estábamos hablando antes. Tsuna-kun, estudiaras en Nami-chuu, ya que no has tomado ninguna clase y solo tienes lo básico. Quiero que desarrolles mas tu inteligencia.-dijo Nono-Ellos van a ser tus guardianes, confía en ellos, serán buenos contigo. *Al menos la mayoría*-dijo Nono-Tus guardianes estudiaran contigo, el problema es, tu apenas estas empezando la escuela secundaria, mientras que ellos ya están en uno o dos años adelante de ti

-No hay problema! Nono, yo botare mis papeles de la secundaria y empezare de nuevo junto con el Décimo!-dijo Hayato con una sonrisa, sabía que el castaño seria buena persona. El seria su mano derecha; al principio lo dudo, pero al ver como era el castaño y ver sus ojos que no demostraban impureza alguna, mas bien, demostraban solidaridad hacia el prójimo, amor y calidez. Solo con ver eso supo que podría, no, debía confiar en el castaño

-Eso no sería un problema para ti?-pregunto el mayor

-Claro que no! El Décimo tiene que estar seguro!-dijo el peligris

-Entonces está bien-dijo Nono

-Yo haré lo mismo-dijo con seriedad el pelinegro

-Yo también-dijo alzando la mano Lambo

-Kufufufu, jamás dejaría desprotegido a mi jefe-dijo Mukuro

-Hmp-fue lo dicho o emitido por Hibari

-N-no tienen que hacerlo-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Tsuna

-Claro que si debo! Yo soy su mano derecha, y como su mano derecha debo de cuidarlo-dijo Hayato con determinación en sus ojos

-Ah! Por cierto! Reborn será tu tutor-dijo Nono mientras miraba al mencionado

Reborn dio una sonrisa que nadie entendió y luego salio del lugar

* * *

ñe ñe ñe...Estoy aburrida y me muero de hambre :v

bueno! A contestar sus sexys reviews :D

Himesamy : Hehehe, see, se que es triste pero está historia será feliz :D. Nunca me gustaron las historias enteramente tristes D: son muy tristes ! (okno ._.). Pero espero que te guste este cap :D

Rikka Yamato : Rebor lo cuidará muuuy bien ¬w¬. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación :D. Gracias por tu review ;)

R27: Jojojo, no tienes ni idea de cuanto lo mimará XD. Gracias por tu review :D

Usagineko-chan : Agh, lo sé, pero es que aun estoy haciendo la actualización de otros fics D: y ok, gracias por la comprensión XD. Gracias por tu review :D

Vongolafan16: Hahaha, y el cap próximo es mas triste (pero hasta ahí, ya la historia se volverá mas alegre gracias a cierto sicario ¬w¬). Gracias por tu review :D

kuromokona: Y he aquí la continuación :D, espero que te haya gustado ;). Gracias por tu review :D

Bueno, me voy a comer porque me muero de hambre _ espero que os haya gustado y gracias por vuestros review :D

PD: Noooooo! Pronto entregan mis notas del primer lapso D:


	3. Chapter 3: Oto-sanOka-san

Ohayuo! Me siento mejor n.n auqneu fisicamente no u.u

Mi cuerpo duele TTATT ya que ayer hice ejercicio y me duele todo ! (See, incluso el trasero e.e)

Espero que ps guste el cap :D

* * *

-Eh? A-a donde se fue Reborn?-pregunto un castaño

-Mmm, de seguro fue a preparar tus papeles escolares-dijo Nono

-Ya veo...

-Chicos-se refirió a los guardianes-Pueden salir un momento? Tengo que hablar con Tsunayoshi-kun-dijo Timoteo

Todos asintieron y salieron, dejando a los dos vongola en el lugar

-...-silencio

-...-silencio

-...-silencio

-Entonces, Tsuna, cuéntame que fue lo que viste?...Es decir, que sucedió? Como murieron tus padres?-pregunto-Si no puedes contestarlo ahora, hazlo luego. Pero necesito que me lo digas, si es una familia enemiga o si es una familia aliada que en realidad nos quiere hacer daño; tendremos que poner cartas sobre el asunto

-...-Tsuna no sabia si podría contarlo, pero opto por decirlo todo; era lo mejor-Bueno...

* * *

*~*Flash Back*~*

-Oto-san, Oka-san, a donde vamos?-pregunto un niño que veía como su padre y madre guardaban ropas en tres maletas

-Nos vamos de vacaciones aprovechando que tu padre esta en casa-dijo Nana con una sonrisa

-En serio?!-dijo emocionado-Tsuna quiere ir!...A donde vamos?-pregunto el darse cuenta de que no sabia a donde iban

-A una Sabana Tsu-kun, vamos a ver muchos animales-dijo la castaña

-Sii! Tsuna quiere ir! Quiere ver a los cocodrilos, elefantes, leones...-y siguió su larga lista de animales hasta que su madre le cargo

-Si, si, Tsu-kun, pero acuestate a dormir que ya es tarde; mañana iremos al aeropuerto temprano-dijo la mayor

-Que descanses Tsuna-se despidió Iemitsu de su hijo que era llevado cargado a su cuarto

-Buenas noches, Ouuw-Bostezó-Oto-san-le sonrió a su padre para luego desaparecer de la vista de este

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

-Tsu-kun, despierta, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto-oyó una voz femenina

-Uh? Tsuna tiene sueño-dijo acurrucandose mas en su cama

-Entonces, que le parece a Tsu-kun si le doy unas galletas a cambio de que se levante?-le pregunto Nana a su pequeño hijo

-Tsuna ya no tiene sueño!-dijo levantándose de golpe aunque se tambaleaba, si tenia sueño

-Entonces vamos Tsu-kun-dijo la mayor cargando a su hijo para después cambiarlo de ropa ella misma

La mayor se llevo a su hijo en brazos, quien se quedo dormido al instante

La castaña llego a la cocina, donde su esposo le esperaba con las maletas de los tres para irse a la puerta y tomar un taxi que les llevaría al aeropuerto

Llegaron a aeropuerto y Tsuna aun estaba dormido, ahora, en los brazos de su padre

El viaje tomo tres horas

-Aww-bostezo el niño al despertarse-Oka-san, Oto-san, ya llegamos?-pregunto

-Si, Tsu-kun, mira a tu alrededor-dijo Nana

Tsuna miro hacia todos los lugares, dándose cuenta de que hacia calor y estaban en un territorio con muchos animales

-Oka-san, Oto-san! Miren!-dijo el pequeño señalando a un hiena

-Si, Tsuna, ese animal se llama hiena-dijo el rubio

-Hiena? Tsuna quiere conocer a hiena!-dijo Tsuna, que ya estaba en el suelo, mientras corría hacia el animal salvaje

-No!-gritaron ambos padres, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Tsuna ya había sido visto por el animal; quien le miraba fijamente

Tsuna puso su mano al frente de él como símbolo de querer acariciar a la hiena, esta movió su cabeza a un lado como si estuviera confusa por tal acción, pero al darse cuenta de que el humano que estaba enfrente de él no le quería hacer daño se acerco y permitió que el niño le tocara

-Que?-dijo confuso Iemitsu-Veo que se llevan bien

-Si, al parecer Tsu-kun se lleva bien con los animales-dijo Nana mientras suspiraba de alivio

-Pero no con los perros-rió en voz baja el rubio

-Tsu-kun! Ven, no sabes si esta enfermo-dijo la castaña

-Eh? Pero él le dijo a Tsuna que estaba bien de salud-dijo el niño señalando al animal que aun acariciaba

-Habla con animales?-le pregunto Iemitsu a Nana ya que él no pasaba mucho tiempo con su hijo y aunque quisiera, no podría por el tipo de trabajo que tiene

-Yo no sabia eso-dijo la ojicastaña con confusión-Tsu-kun! Tengo galletas!-dijo Nana para llamar la atención de su hijo

-Galletas de Oka-san? Tsuna ya va!-dijo corriendo felizmente hacia sus padres

Su madre le extendía una galleta como señal de que lo que decía no eran meras palabras para atraerlo

Estuvo a punto de llegar cuando oyó un sonido fuerte, lo siguiente que distinguió fue una cantidad de sangre que emanaba de un costado de su madre

-OKA-SAN! Que te sucede Oka-san?!-preguntó con cara de horror, su corazón palpitaba por mil y cada vez que lo hacia le producía un dolor horrible en el pecho.

-Nana!-grito Iemitsu, luego miro por su hombro a unos hombres detrás de él, todos ellos tenían armas-Tsuna! Ten cuidado no te muevas!-le dijo a su hijo temiendo a que este caminara para ver quienes eran las personas que hirieron a su madre

-E-estoy bien-dijo Nana sosteniéndose la parte recién herida

-Oka-san...-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Oka-san, Tsuna se portara bien, por favor...No te enojes con Tsuna y lo dejes solo-el niño estaba a punto de quebrarse y llorar

-Nana, sujetate de mi cuello. Yo te cargaré-dijo pero un segundo disparo se oyó. Este le había dado al rubio muy cerca del corazón-CUogw-escupió sangre-Nana, pu-edes m-moverte?-pregunto jadeante

-S-si, querido, no nos dejes solos-dijo Nana llorando al ver tan brutal herida en su esposo

-O...to-san...-emitió Tsuna con tanto dolor e impotencia que sentía

-V-vamos cariño, Tsu-kun, ve siempre adelante de nosotros-señalo la castaña

-Si-dijo tratando de que los mocos no se le salieran gracias a las ganas de llorar que estaba evitando

Trataron de correr lo mas que podían, el mas débil y herido era Iemitsu, así que Nana lo cargaba poniendo el brazo del hombre en sus hombro

Pudieron escabullirse por un bosque, donde recostaron al Sawada en un tronco

-Tsu-kun, voy por unas hojas de arboles para detener el sangrado de tu padre, quédate con el-dijo Nana mientras salia, como podía, corriendo hacia lo mas profundo del bosque

Tsuna vio la espalda de su madre alejarse, lo cual le aterro, y si no volvía y lo dejaba solo con su papá apunto de morir?. Al surgir ese pensamiento Tsuna no pudo evitar llorar

Oyó un rugido, no era del estomago de su padre ni el suyo. Miro y al lado habían unos leones que les miraban, Tsuna sollozaba mientras veía ambos animales, no se encontraba de humor para jugar con ellos. Así les sonrió con tristeza como señal de que no les iban a hacer nada; estos simplemente se le quedaron mirando unos segundo y luego se fueron

Tsuna miro a su padre, y al ver que respiraba con dificultad solo hizo que su llanto empeorara-T-Tsu-oyó una voz familiar que le llamaba, se levanto con dificultad ya que se mareo por el cambio repentino de posición y miro entre unos arboles por donde había oído aquel sonido. Cuando encontró al que ocasiono dicho sonido, estuvo apunto de gritar; y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque se tapó la boca con asombro, dolor, confusión y tristeza

Ahí estaba su madre, arrastrándose mientras sangraba a horrores; tenia heridas tanto en las piernas y brazos como en su abdomen, no solo heridas provocadas por balas sino también golpes a puño limpio

-Oka-san!-grito desgarradoramente el niño mientras corría a socorrer a su madre, al llegar ella le dijo:

-T...Ts-u-k-kun, n-no dejes a tu padre s-solo-dijo Nana, Tsuna abrió los ojos y corrió hacia su padre, este estaba jadeando de manera muy rápida, solo tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Y eso, no era suficiente para dispersar oxigeno a todo su cuerpo como debería ser

-Oto-san! Oka-san! No dejen a Tsuna solo-grito el niño mientras lloraba y veía como sus padres morían lentamente

-Ts-Tsuna-logro decir Iemitsu-Se fuerte, Cuogh-escupió sangre-Vive, protegete y se feliz-dijo Iemitsu con voz baja

-OTO-SAN!-grito el niño mientras sarandeaba a su padre que parpadeaba lentamente

-Tsuna, te amo hijo-dijo cerrando los ojos y todo su cuerpo se relajo

El castaño quedo horrorizado y lamentándose por ir a esas vacaciones

Fue corriendo hasta donde su madre, sintió cierto alivio al ver que estaba viva, pero estaba muy herida; tal vez no tendría una letal. Pero moriría si perdía tanta sangre-O-ka-san...-le dijo a su madre, quien subió su mirada del suelo y sonrió con calidez

-Tsu-kun-logro emitir correctamente el nombre

Voces de personas hablando otro idioma hicieron aparición, parecían buscar algo y Nana al reconocer las voces agarro a Tsuna con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y salio corriendo en dirección a un lugar donde pudiera ocultar a su hijo

Corrió cargando al niño por aquel bosque, le costaba tanto el simple hecho de seguir consciente ademas de que todo su cuerpo dolía, vio una cueva a lo lejos y decidió llevar a su hijo al lugar. Al llegar noto que el lugar estaba siendo habitado por un par de leones que le miraban con atención, pero al ver al niño que estaba hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre se calmaron

-M-mi hijo...Ustedes pueden cuidarlo?-pregunto con la voz quebrada, soltó a su hijo y lo dejo acostado en el suelo, este al notar que ya no tenia la calidez de los brazos de su madre abrió sus ojos rápidamente

-Oka-san?-pregunto extrañado

-Tsu-kun, yo...No puedo seguir-dijo Nana con cara de dolor, cansancio y, de cierto modo, con cara de sueño

-No, oka-san...-dijo Tsuna secandose las lágrimas secas que tenia en sus mejillas para luego darle paso a nuevas lágrimas-Tsuna va a estar solo?-pregunto con voz quebrada mientras sollozaba-Tsuna quiere a Oka-san, Tsuna no quiere dejar a Oka-san...Tsuna quiere irse con Oka-san y Oto-san!-grito el niño llorando al ver como su madre caia al suelo. Los leones se acercaron y se sentaron al lado del castaño como tratando de consolarlo

-Tsu...Kun, te amo, no dejes de ser quien...Eres, busca a alguien...Que te quiera por lo que eres-a la castaña le costaba respirar, sentía como perdía la conciencia-Cuidenlo y amenlo, si?-les dijo a ambos leones, quienes al escuchar eso miraron al suelo-Tsu-kun...Te a-amo, t-e amo tanto-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y con una sonrisa triste-Te amo mucho, no...No quisiera dejarte pero...Mi tiempo se agota-dijo con dificultad-acercate-Tsuna se acerco y pudo notar lo pálida que estaba la mayor-ten, nunca te di la galleta-dijo con una sonrisa entregándole tres galletas hechas por ella, al principio eran una para Tsuna, otra para su marido y una para ella

-Oka-san...Tsuna se quiere ir contigo-dijo con la cara roja de tanto llorar

-T-Tsu-kun no debe hacer eso, de...Debes vivir-dijo con aun mas dificultad-Conseguiras amigos y...Amaras a una persona que te...Ame-dijo, ya no podía mas, tenia sueño-Cuidenlo-les recordó a los leones. Dio una sonrisa, la ultima que vería Tsuna de su madre-Te amo, hijo-y cerro los ojos, dejando de respirar

-Oka-san-dijo moviendo a su madre varias veces-Oka-san despierta-dijo moviéndola con aun mas insistencia-Oka-san...-se detuvo y miro con la mirada mas triste que los leones hayan visto en toda su vida. El niño tenia los ojos rojos (que estaban llenos de lágrimas) e igual sus cachetes por tanto llorar, también temblaba y gritaba tanto de dolor como de tristeza

La leona se acerco al niño y le lamió el cachete limpiando las lágrimas que se escurrían por este

Después de unas horas el niño se quedo profundamente dormido acurrucado al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

*~*Fin Flash Back*~*

* * *

-Al día siguiente el cuerpo de Oka-san ya no estaba-dijo Tsuna con unas lagunas de agua en sus ojos-Eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo de ellos

Timoteo estaba peor que Tsuna, estaba literalmente llorando al escuchar la historia de como morían los Sawada del único que quedaba vivo de esa familia

Tsuna se limpio los ojos y luego dijo:

-Aunque Oto-san tapaba la vista que tenia de aquellos hombres, pude ver a uno; tal vez sea el jefe porque note como decía algunas palabras y los hombres cumplían las ordenes-dijo el castaño

Nono termino de llorar y le presto atención a su nieto-Como era?-pregunto

-Extraño; su cabello era blanco y ropa blanca-dijo-Tenia la cara serena pero el no atacaba, ahora que recuerdo: el tenia una extraña marca debajo de un ojo

Timoteo abrió los ojos y luego le sonrió a Tsuna-Gracias, eso me ayudo-dijo, solo había una familia con un líder así-Que tal si sales y conoces mas a tus guardianes? Tengo que hacer una llamada

-Claro-dijo el castaño y salio

Al estar afuera, todos sus guardianes estaban ahí esperándole. También algunos estaban...Llorando? Habrán oído lo que dijo?

-Juundaime! Usted si que ha sufrido!-dijo Gokudera con cascadas de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Salio corriendo y abrazo a su jefe, pues si que oyeron-Le prometo serle fiel! Yo nunca le dejare solo-dijo abrazando cada vez mas fuerte al Décimo

-N-o...Res-pi-ro...-logró decir el ojimiel

-lo siento-se disculpo Hayato para luego soltar al Vongola

-Tsuna...Como pudiste vivir así? Es muy triste-dijo Yamamoto con cara de compasión y tristeza

-Sawada es extremadamente fuerte!-grito Ryohei mientras lloraba con cascadas iguales a las del peligris

-Hmp-"dijo" Hibari, aunque él también se sentía triste por el castaño. No sabia que hubiera alguien que sufriera tanto en unas vacaciones; claro, jamas diría todo eso, solo lo pensaría

-Kufufu, al parecer el pequeño Vongola tiene historia-a pesar del tono que usaba Mukuro, en sus ojos se podía ver la compasión y tristeza que le tenia al jefe

-#sniff# Tsunaaaaaa!-grito Lambo llorando mientras se le lanzaba a los brazos del castaño

El castaño, al no esperarse eso, cayo al suelo; dejando al Bovino encima de él

En ese momento llego Reborn y al ver esa imagen hizo que una vena sobresaliera en su frente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pateo a Lambo y cargo a Tsuna en su hombro-Nono me dijo que necesitabas descansar, despidete de tus guardianes y vámonos a casa-dijo el sicario caminando

-A-adiós-se despidió el castaño sonrojado porque lo cargaran

Todos se despidieron, aunque Lambo hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos

* * *

Al llegar a un apartamento, lujoso, cabe recalcar. Reborn lanzo (literalmente) a Tsuna en el sofá, enseguida, Reborn se coloco encima de el

-Qu-que haces?-pregunto Tsuna extrañado y confundido

-Que no entiendes?-dijo mirando a Tsuna a los ojos, el castaño pudo notar algo parecido a la sobreprotección en ellos, pero había algo mas que no podía descifrar-Cuídate mas-dijo y se levanto del castaño

-Eh? Pero si son mis guardianes-dijo sentándose

-Pero no los conoces-dijo con cierto enojo al recordar la posición que tenían Lambo y Tsuna cuando los encontró, pero...Por qué se enojaba? Se estaba volviendo loco, tal vez seria bueno pedir mas misiones-Como sea, vete a dormir, en el fondo del pasillo a la izquierda hay una habitación, duerme en ella-ordeno

-B-bien-dijo Tsuna y se fue

* * *

Bien (Buscando un escudo), lo encontré!. Ahora sí...No me maten ! D:

Ya se que el pasado de Tsuna es triste _ pero de ahora en adelante tendrá a Reborn!

En mi otra cuenta coloque que no sabía si era lo suficientemente triste para hacerlas llorar, lloraron?

Esta vez no pude contestar reviews ya que estoy subiendo el cap por el celular (Que de por sí es muy difícil u.u) ._.

Bueno, eso es todo! Espero que os haya gustado :D

PD: No me maten, recuerden que sí lo hacen no continuará la historia y no habrá Lemon e.e


End file.
